I Can't Feel Nothin' At All
by furnilicous
Summary: all will be explained in the A/N in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so I fell in love with REPO the genetic musical, and this idea came to me while listening to the songs so without further or do I present…my idea! So Ruby is the grave robber's daughter, her father thinks she is following his footsteps in collecting zytrate from the dead, but in fact she hates dead bodies and blood, she loves the theatre and secretly goes to the theatre often, but sometimes she has to perform the tedious task of grave robbing, but she meets a guy called Adrian, who is an apprentice at Gene co who is in line to take over, will a Romeo and Juliette romance arise? R&R be kind. **

**I CAN'T FEEL NOTHIN' AT ALL **

**RUBY'S POV**

"Ruby! We have been through this, it is easy, you grab the body, stick the needle in and then pull and wait till all the blue is filled to the top" I nodded my head pretending to listen, all I could smell was death, there it laid, who this person was I will never know, how my father could stand to do this for a job also had me baffled, you wouldn't never have taken me for a grave robbers daughter, I was tanned, bright blue eyes and golden hair, I never knew my mother, father said she abandoned us when I was only a baby, I mean who wouldn't who would stay to be the wife of a grave robber, not me that's for sure.

I sighed, this was my life, my destiny, it was to illegally produce zytrate, run and dodge repo men and woman, and avoid GeneCO. My dream was to be a singer a performer at the local theatre, to have an audience look at me and my talent and go yes, she has got it, I could imagine it; a different beautiful dress to wear every show, people to wait on me hand and foot, an agent who would take care of me, I'm not saying father doesn't care about me, he worked hard for us but this wasn't the life I wanted to pursue, I never had the guts to tell him, so I sat there and tried to stand the smell, I was about to pass out.

I heard a phone ring, father picked up "hello?...yes…hmmm I knew you would require my services…..yes of coarse I will be there soon…yes…..bye" he hung up,

I looked at him tilting my head to the side " who was that father?"

He put his phone away, never looking up at me "just business my sweet, I must go, keep practicing I will see you at home" he stood up, his black lips landed a loving kiss on my forehead. I nodded and sat down near the dead body about to throw up, I watched him disappear into the night. I snuck off to the theatre, and changed into clothing more appropriate, as a grave robber we must wear black clothes, I got changed into my beautiful red dress. I sat in one of the seats, there were never full houses of people, so It was only me and an elderly couple, the love for theatre had died in this modern world. I loved the smell of the theatre, it was beautiful such a stereotypical theatre, big, red carpet with gold, and the talent, a woman was singing I Don't Know How To Love Him from Jesus Christ Super Star, I loved that musical, It was hard to get because no one appreciates classical musicals anymore, this woman's voice was enchanting , so soft, so full of emotion, I wanted to stay here forever, but I had to be back in an hour in the grave yard before father got back, if he ever knew I was here, he would disown me, and never talk to me, for a grave robber must never have a sensitive side, we must be as cold as the corpses we work with, it's a life I will never would be accustomed to.

**A/N well there you go my first chapter review please please please and I promise my next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Adrian's POV**

**A/N so sorry for the delay of the next chapter, but here it is…Enjoy and Review **

I sat in my room looking out my window; in here was the only time I could hear my thoughts, my haven if you will. I sighed deeply as I collapsed on my bed not bothered about my blood spattered clothes I was still in, if you are thinking it was me who killed someone you are wrong I could never take a life much to Largo's dismay, yes Pavi Largo he was the one who took over GeneCo after his father died, he was a great man but he didn't know how to run a business, well he did he knew how to run GeneCo….right into the ground, but before I get into that I should first tell you how I came to work at GeneCo.

It wasn't by choice, both of my parents died when I was only at the tender age of five, they died like many others before them, they failed to pay for their surgery so naturally they had a visit from the Repo Man who came to take back GeneCo's property, it was not a pretty sight, yes he did it right in front of me I can still hear the screams from my mother, the sound of ripping and tearing my father tried to escape but did not get far, he should of known that he could try and run and hide but the Repo Man will always find you. I did not, do not blame him for killing my parents, not at all because he took me from the bloody sight and took me to Largo, he took me in and raised me as his own son, and no one questioned that I wasn't, I look just like him besides the somewhat intimidating mask he wore, but my pale skin and shaggy black hair let people to believe that I was the real son of Pavi Largo and for everything he did I was thankful.

I closed my eyes for a second hoping that I could at least get an hours sleep tops, although for these past couple of years It had proved difficult for anyone in this company to rest easy for some reason there was a large shortage of Zytrate and we all worked our arses off to figure out how to fix the problem. My thoughts were interrupted by the banging on my door, I groaned and swung my legs to the edge of the bed and walked to the door, I opened it, two massive guys stood in front of me they were Largo's men I leaned against the door frame my arms folded "Brutus, Snake good evening" I nodded respectably, I smirked a little "Adrian" Snake began in all seriousness "Mr Largo would like to speak with you in his office" Snake folded his arms.

I raised an eyebrow "Whatever for?" I asked, Brutus fiddled with his pocket knife "he's waiting" he said never looking up trying to intimidate me, I smirked and nodded and slid past the pair I didn't need to be escorted to my own fathers office, but for some reason the hallway seemed to go on forever I reached the big mahogany doors and knocked politely "Who is it?" he said in a sour tone, it was strange in even in more serious times he always seemed cheery, Snake and Brutus appeared behind me I turned to the door again "It's Adrian Largo" I said clearing my throat, the door opened and a woman dressed in red and white sort of nurses outfit, he was licking a lollypop she winked at me I rolled my eyes and entered the room I left Brutus and Snake to chat up the "naughty nurse".

Largo turned his chair around to face me, he smiled warmly "ah Adrian me boy, thank you for joining me so late we have something we need to discuss" I sat down in the chair across from him I rested my elbows on the table "about what?" I asked, he patted my hands affectionately "I have made a deal with someone, to help us through this little shortage problem" he said with a smile I raised an eyebrow "with who?" I tried to pry more information out of him.

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I have the next chapter written but I will post it after I get a couple of more reviews Review love you all! x**


End file.
